I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Cayenne's Legend
Summary: And the Legend goes further...When CHAPTER4 has been arrived: Ash and Misty are in a extremely romantic situation... will they reveal their feelings? Please read&Review this chapter! It is very important to me!
1. Memories from the past

Disclaimer: I'm NOT, I repeat N.O.T. the owner of Pokemon (but I wish I was!!)  
Ash, Pikachu, Misty and all the other characters in this story are full property of Nintendo!  
So, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, cause I've got no money!!  
Thank you, thank you!!  
This Story is based on the anime series, and also on the song from Aerosmith: 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'...   
Some things may not be completely equally as in the series, cause here in Holland, we are not yet in the Hoenn Leaque, or whatever. (Damn it!)   
  
Ages  
----  
Ash:16  
Misty:16  
Brock:19  
May:15  
Pikachu:Who cares!?!  
  
==========================  
I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
==========================  
  
Chapter 1 - Memories from the past  
----------------------------------  
  
Ash was sitting under a tree and looked down into the valley, where the road laid that would lead him and his group to Shamrock Village. Behind him, down at the hill, the group had set up their camp and Brock was doing the dishes, while May was playing with Pikachu.  
Ash was leaning with his back against the tree and placed his arms behind his head, while he was thinking about a long time ago, when he first started on his Pokemon journey to become a Pokemon master. He had made many friends during his trip, and he was hoping that he could make many more. There were a few friends who have travelled along with him. Brock was still with him, or more correctly: again with him on the road, and May was a new member of the group. His other travelling companion was Misty. She stayed with him since the first day of his journey, when he had 'borrowed' her bike and had it completely destroyed. Since that day she had made herself the promise that she would never leave him untill the day he paid her bike back. They had been travelling together for more than four years. Four years full of argueing and full of fighting, but it had been also four years full of friendship and support. Since 4 weeks ago, he was missing her like hell. When they were back at the Pokemoncenter in Veridi, she got a message from her sisters, that she had to come home. She could stop tripping around the world as her bike had been fixed by Nurse Joy, so Misty went back to Cerulean City.  
  
Misty... From the first day they've met, he had known that she was special, and it may have seemed that he didn't want her to join him on his adventure, but after a few days he had already noticed that he couldn't live without her. The one and only thing they did was fighting and bicker, but after a while it became less and they had become really good friends. As a matter of fact: Misty became his best friend and he fell madly in love with her. He didn't know when it started. Maybe since their eyes saw each other at first, or maybe since she smiled at him for the first time. That isn't important. The only thing that is important is that she doesn't know any of his feelings towards her. Off course he wanted to tell her, that she was the only one for him, but there was a little problem: He didn't know if she also had any of these kind of feelings for him as well... He didn't know what she would do when he declares his love to her. Maybe she'll hugged him and overloaded him with kisses... Or maybe, she would slapped him into his face because she doesn't feel it the same way, and that probably would ruin their friendship, which way too important to him. No, he couldn't say it. Now she had returned to Cerulean City, and he realized he missed her every day a little more.  
  
He looked at the sunset falling down behind the hills, feeling sad and lonely, when Brock came upon the hill too and sat down next to him. They looked at the sunset (for as far as Brock can 'see', off course!! ^ ^) when Brock suddenly said: "You miss her, don't you?" Ash didn't look at him, but stared into the distance and said with a soft voice: "Yes, I do". He knew that Brock had been observing them when they were together, and knew what he felt for her, although it was not the same 'passion' as Brock felt for Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and every other girl that they had met, except Jessie and Misty, off course. "Every day I miss her more then the day before. I can't help it, Brock. She means everything to me... even more..." He looked down to his lap. Brock looked at his sad face, and gave him a friendly but also a little bit too hard knock on his shoulder and said: "Come on, Ash. I'm sure we'll meet some girls who are just as cute and beautiful as Misty." "That's impossible" Ash said softly. "She is the one and only for me. Brock looked down into the valley and said: "Well Ash, I think, you've got it really bad!"  
  
They heard some giggling and laughter behind them and they both turned around and looked past a tree and saw May, who now was playing hide and seek with Pikachu. While they watched them playing, Brock said with a smile upon his face: "Maybe you can fall in love with May? I think she will also fit perfectly to you..." Ash Turned back and said with a sulky tone in his voice: "I don't think so, Brock! I can't hop from one girl to another like you, if you know what I mean! Misty is the girl of my dreams and I can't forget her that easily!" Brock looked at him and said: "But why didn't you tell her that you love her?" "You know perfectly well why I didn't, Brock. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, because when that happens I'll have to miss her forever." Brock stood up and said: "Well, maybe you can call or email her at the next Pokemon center about that we will visit her soon. As for now, i'm going to bed. It's almost dark and the fire is almost out. May and Pikachu are sleeping also, and I suggest that you'll give it a try too." After Saying that, he returned to the camp and was making himself ready to go to bed. Ash stayed a little longer under the tree, until it was completely dark. He looked up at the stars, and asked himself if he would ever see her again. Then he stood up and walked back to the camp, where now everyone was asleep. When he turned his back to the valley, he didn't see the falling star above him...  
  
When he laid down in his sleeping bag, he picked his backpack and took something out of it. It was the handkerchief Misty gave him when they parted. It still smelled just like her... He lied down again and with the hankey in his hand, he finally fell asleep and dreamed almost certain about a girl of his age, with long red hair, and a beautiful smile...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for now! Do you liked it or hate it? Please review!!!  
I promise that there will be more action in the next chapter. This is gonna be a very dramatic story because somebody is going to die!(looks evilly to Pikachu)  
Just kidding! Pikachu will survive my fantasy, but who's gonna die instead?  
Please read the next chapters as soon as they come out, heheheh : ) 


	2. Old friends shall meet once more

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.......... yet!! *waves evilly with Misty's almost legendary mallet to Satoshi Tajiri* ; )   
  
==========================  
I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
==========================  
  
Chapter 2 - Old friends shall meet once more...   
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, they all woke up very early because it was still a long way to Shamrock village. After they washed their faces and ate something, they found the road again and travelled further (Were they lost?? Off course!! ^ ^). Ash was walking in front of May and Brock, with Pikachu on his shoulder. As they were walking, they didn't say anything to each other. As a matter of fact, ASH wasn't saying anything: Brock and May were talking about Pokemon, battling, and practically everything what they saw among the road was discussed. Ash was still a little bit down and didn't notice that they were talking about him!   
  
May (whispering): "What's the matter with Ash? He seems so sad the last few days. Is he sick or something?" Brock looked at Ash, who walked couple of meters in front of them, and said: "No, he's not sick or anything (Perhaps a little bit lovesick!! ^ ~). He's probably just a little bit tired, that's all." (Well, he couldn't say that Ash was missing a girl, cause that was none of their business, wasn't it??) May looked at Ash, who was still walking at the top of the group, and didn't say anything further. Nobody in the group knew that she liked Ash. She liked him a lot. She could even fall in love with him. But before she could tell him something of her feelings, she had to find out what his feeling were for her. So she was still waiting for a hint from his side, and then she would know what to do. As for now, she was hoping that he was feeling the same way too...  
  
Ash didn't hear anything from the conversation between May and Brock. He was just following the road and thinking about... No, he couldn't let himself do that again. He had to concentrate on the road or else, they will get lost for the 15663247th time. So he shook the memories of Misty out of his head and lead the group further into the valley.  
  
When they were in the middle of it, on an open field with a beautiful lake, Brock had the idea to have a little picknick there and to eat their lunch. Everyone (And especially Ash, ^ ^) agreed and so they sat down near the lake and swallowed some sandwiches. They also were talking about the Hoenn leaque and Ash had become more cheerful than earlier that morning, and he enjoyed the meal that Brock had made for them. When suddenly, he became really quiet and looked behind him, as if he was searching for something. May looked at him and asked him: "What's wrong, Ash?" Ash was still looking around him and said: "Nothing... I just thought that I've heard something..." He stood up and looked at the edge of the wood behind him... Then he heard the sound again: The sound of a very familliar voice, a voice that he could have recognized out of thousand of others... And finally there she was...  
  
She walked on the road where they had walked earlier that day, and she didn't saw Ash, Brock and May picknicking, because she was talking to Togepi, who she held in her arms like she always had done. The others saw her as well too, and Ash stood like frozen, and said with a soft astonished tone into his voice: "Misty..." Then he ran to her with Pikachu on his heels, and calling her name. She also recognized his voice and turned around. When she saw Ash, who was still running to her, she said with a soft voice: "Ash?" Then she dropped Togepi on the ground and did a few steps into his direction, but Ash was almost near her, and with a few meters to go, he stood still, breathing heavily because of the long distance that he had run, and said gasping: "You're here." Misty looked at him and said with a soft voice: "Yes, my sisters finally came home so they could take over the Gym again. I decided to try to find you, and here you are..." Ash(having his breath back) stared at her and said: "I cannot tell you how much I've missed you, and it may sounds strange, but it was really weird when you were not around..." Silence... As they were staring at each other... Then suddenly, Ash did something that he had never done before: He walked the last few meters to her and hugged her. He put his arms around her waist and, when she gained back to reality, she put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know... and I've missed you too..." Brock and May had moved closer to the reunited friends and were watching the couple, who still had their arms wrapped around each other. Then May suddenly interrupted them by saying: "Uhmm, Ash, shouldn't you introduce me?" Ash and Misty pulled each other away, turning both red, now realizing what they were doing, and Ash said with a embarrassed tone in his voice: "Uhm, right: May, this is Misty. Misty, this is May..." The two girls looked at each other and shoke hands. May felt a deep jealousy coming up when she heard Ash saying that he and Misty had travelled together for over four years. "They have to know each other very well" she thought, and Ash seemed to forgot all his sadness from earlier that morning. Maybe it had something to do with Misty?   
  
They decided to camp near the lake that night, and Brock made a huge fire. They sat among the campfire and talked about their adventures that they've been through. At eleven o clock, Brock stood up and said: "I don't know how late you are going to sleep, but I am exhausted. I'm going to bed!" May also stood up and said: "Me too! I'ts gonna be a very early wake up tomorrow, so goodnight you two. And she walked to her sleeping-bag. She didn't seem to happy, and the truth was that she didn't want to go to bed at all. Sure she was tired, but she didn't want to think about what could happen when those two were alone, and what could happen when they DID like each other. So actually she wanted to stay with Ash, and keep an eye on Misty. But Brock had a look in his eyes (Which eyes? Heheh!! ^-^) that said that she had to go to bed too. Probably because he knew that Ash and Misty both wanted to spend a few hours together.  
  
When the others were gone, Misty and Ash were going to the lake. They sat down on the shore and hung their legs over the edge into the water. Ash was sitting next on the right of Misty, and for a couple of minutes, what seemed to be ages, there was a complete silence between them. Misty looked at the lake, where a couple of Starmies were swimming around, and Ash observed her for a while. Man, she was beautiful! He had always found her very attractive secretly, but in those four weeks, she seemed to became more feminine then she already was! As if she could read his mind, what he so often had thought she could, she pulled the elastic band out of her hair and it fell almost like a waterfall over her back. It was very long, longer then he had thought it was, and he had to restrain himself from coming closer to her and to stroke it. At the moment he was thinking about that, she looked at him and asked with a, what seemed to him, magical voice: "What are you thinking, Ash? You seemed so far away." Ash hadn't noticed that she had looked at him too, and said quickly: "Ow, nothing, just that it's such a strange feeling that you're back! It's just like you never went home." Misty looked again into the water and said: "I know what you mean. When I saw you this morning, it seemed like I never left the group. However, when I looked better, I noticed that some things have changed." She stood up and walked to a tree and sat under it. Ash had followed her and was again sitting next to her on her right. She was still watching the lake, but he looked at her deep blue cerulean eyes and asked: "What do you mean with 'Some things have changed'"? She still didn't look at him, but smiled a little bit and said: "It seems that you have become more taller and even a little bit more mature..." He saw the grin on her face and smiled and said: "What? Did you just said that I have become more mature?" She looked at him and said: "For someone with the brains of a Magikarp that must be a huge compliment!" Ash knew that she tried to challenge him to strike back, so he said: "It's always good to have a compliment from someone who's afraid for little cute bug-Pokemon like Caterpie! As if they are extremely violent or something!" He prepared himself for a reunion with her mallet, but nothing happened... She giggled a little bit and said: "That's true, but there are a few bug-Pokemon who don't scare me anymore!" She looked at him and smiled again. Suddenly Ash noticed something: Normally when they used vobalic violence against each other, she always became very angry, but this time she didn't. She just smiled at him and make him melt like ice. "Misty, you are also changed. I knew there was something different about you!" She gave him a surprised look and asked: "What do you mean, Ash?" "Well, didn't you notice that this is the first time that we didn't argue about something that the other have said?" She nodded and said: "You're right! Maybe there will come a day, that we never argue again!" Ash grinned and said: "Well, I have my doubts about that, but who knows! Until that time, we have to practice a bit, I guess..." They both laughed.  
  
After a little while of laughter and when everything had cooled down for a bit, Misty said: Tthat girl who you've been travelling with, May. Is she good company?" Ash looked into the water and said: "Sure, she is younger than me, so I am a sort of Pokemon-teacher for her!" Misty giggled and said: "Well, I think you're student has the hots for her teacher!" Ash looked if someone just had bitten his head off, and asked: "What do you mean? Do you think that she has a crush on me or something?" Misty looked at him and said: "I don't think it... I know it! And I think that you two are a cute couple!" She giggled again because Ash had the most emberrased look upon his face that she had ever seen. He looked at her and said: "That's too bad for her, but I don't think we are a great couple!"  
  
Misty smiled in a Evil Misty way, and said: "You are!"  
Ash: "We are not!"  
Misty: "Yes you are!"  
Ash:" No we are not!"  
Misty: "Yes, you are and you know it!!"  
  
She laughed and pointed at him with her finger. When he felt his face turning red like a tomato, he suddenly grabbed the hand that had been pointing at him, and said with a playfull look on his face: "Take that back!" She looked playfully back at him and said: "No, I don't take it back!" And she began to tickle him with her free hand, hoping that he would let go of her hand. But although it was his weak spot and it almost drove him crazy, he didn't let go of her, and when she continued, giving him the tickledeath, he didn't let her go, but instead pushed her backwards on the gras. And when they both were laughing, he still had her pulse in his hand and relied with his other hand almost next to her head. As he was 'hanging' above her, she stopped the tickledeath and looked at him, as their faces were only a half meter away of each other. While she still had her 'tickling hand' on his waist, they both stared into each others eyes. Ash saw the sparkles and glittering in her eyes and noticed that her hair was spread amongst her head, like a beautiful orange blanket. She saw the warm and caring look into his chocolatebrown viewers and immediately knew why she had fallen in love with him.  
  
Then suddenly he stood up (DAMN!) and said to her: "I'm going to bed. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." She looked at him with a examining view in her eyes, and said: "You're right, and besides that, it's getting late." He reached his hand out towards her and she pulled herself back on her feet. When she was standing, she noticed that he still kept her hand into his. As if he felt what she thought, he let go and their eyes met each other for a short time, before they both quickly turned around and looked the other way. When they were back at the camp. they said each other goodnight and crawled into their sleeping-bags. Misty fell almost immediately asleep, but Ash couldn't... He kept laying on his back, and looked to the stars above him. Then he turned on his side and looked at Misty. She had laid her sleeping-bag next to his. She slept on her side and Ash noticed that when she was sleeping, she was just as gorgeous as when she was awake. She looked so peacefully and serene, almost like an angel. And it seemed like if she was smiling. He stared at her for a while, with his hand supporting his head and thought that he could look at her forever like that... He was so happy that she had returned, cause he now had the feeling that he was complete... And with that thought in his head, he fell asleep...  
  
  
* I could stay awake,   
just to hear your breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
while you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment... forever   
Every moment spend with you,   
is a moment I treasure   
*   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
That was it! Chapter 2 has been finished! Oh, wasn't it romantic or what??   
Please review it! Chapter 3 will be coming up pretty soon!  
Thank you for the lovely reviews on chapter 1.  
In the next chapter will be some very interesting dialogue's and more romantic stuff.  
There will also be much more action in it!  
Sorry but I was in a romantic mood when I wrote this one.   
Well please review this one and give me some ideas for the next chapters!! ^ ^   
Love ya! 


	3. Home is where the heart is

Disclaimer: I Do not own one single piece of Pokemon. It totally belongs to Nintendoand that guy, Tajiri! I must say that I hate them,because they make Misty LEAVE AGAIN!!  
(* Loads shotgun*) (Edit: Hey! That's mine!)  
  
(Edit: ) = Editors Note  
  
==========================  
I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
==========================  
  
Chapter 3 - Home is where the heart is...  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Brock was the first one to wake up, and had to collect some berries for breakfast... (Berries voor breakfast?? Yuk!) Pikachu also woke up and he and Brock went into the forest to search for the berries. When they were walking, Brock asked Pikachu: "Well. I wonder if they've confessed their feelings against each other last night, Pikachu!" Pikachu looked at him and said: "Pika Pika Pi Pikachu" (translated: "Nope, they didn't, but it couldn't be any closer!").   
  
Brock: "What? Do you mean that you've been spying them?"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika Pi Ka Pikachu Pi Pikachu." ("Yep, Curiousity killed the cat, not mice!")   
  
Brock: "Well, what do you mean with: It couldn't be any closer?" (as if Brock could talk like that!! ^ _ ^)  
  
Pikachu: "Pikachu Pi Pikapi PikachuPi." ("It seemed like Ash wanted to kiss her, but he didn't...")  
  
Brock: "What?? He tried to kiss her, but in the end he didn't do it? What an idiot!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pikachupi Pika pika pikachu pika pika!" ("Misty likes him too, so it will be alright!")  
  
Brock: "I know. I guess they are both still a little bit confused about their feelings for each other, but I'll bet that sooner or later they'll confess it. Cause they love eachother too much, to let the other go.  
  
Pikachu: "Pika Pika Pikachu." ("I'll hope you're right!")  
  
At that moment at the campsite, the rest was about to wake up. May was the first. She stretched herself out and looked around her. She noticed that Brocks sleepingbag was empty, but Ash and Misty were still asleep. She thought about at last night. Although she had laid in her sleepingbag, she could perfectly see and hear what they had been talked about, under the tree... She had seen with her own eyes that there was much chemistry between those two. They were still best friends. She could not deny that what she had seen, wasn't easy to come between. She stood up and walked to the lake, to wash her face and to comb her brown hair.   
  
Meanwhile, Misty woke up and looked around her with sleepy eyes. Togepi was still sleeping, and she heard Ash snorring peacefully. She smiled. It was such a familiar picture. He always slept on his back, with his hands under his head. She stood up and walked also to the lake. There she met May, who had just done her hair. Misty took her shoes off, and made herself ready for the morning toilet. She walked into the lake, where the water would come 'till kneeheight. She plunged her hands under water and threw it into her face. May stood on the waterside and looked at her. Then she said: "Ash must have missed you a lot..." Misty looked surprised at her and asked: "Why do you say that?" May glared back and said: "Oh, nothing... Well, if I may be honest with you, I was wondering if you two are more than just good friends. I saw you two at the tree last night and you were very close, or at least it looked like that." First, Misty couldn't say anything, pure because of the astonishment. But then she said: "Ash and I are just good friends... Nothing more and nothing less. And even if there was more between us, then I wouldn't tell you that." And when she finished her sentence, she walked past May and gained back to the campsite. May followed her with her eyes and went back to the camp also.   
  
Ash now was just awake. He yawned extensive and noticed that both girls were looking very angry. He wondered if they had an argument or something, but he knew that when he would asked them about it, he probably could get a smack from May, or he would meet Misty's Evil Mallet, so he didn't say anything. Then Brock came back from collecting berries and Pikachu ran to Ash and jumped into his arms (Ash was out of his sleeping bag). Ash hugged him, and said: "Hi Buddy, did you help Brock with collecting the food?" Pikachu: Pika ("Yes, I did") Brock started to make some breakfast, while Misty and May put their sleepingbags into their backpacks and Ash was cleaning his face.  
  
One hour later, when people and pokemon were feed, they walked further on their way to Shamrock village. Ash walked at pole position, next to him walked Misty, and then Brock and May. In the afternoon they reached Shamrock and went to the local Pokemoncenter, and off course... they had a Sister Joy! As soon as they walked through the doors, Brock ran to the desk, grabbed Joy's hands and said: "Oh, Joy, We are looking for a place to sleep, but I personally really don't mind if you have any room left in your bed... WAAAAH!" (Misty dragged him away by the ear, and said with a angry voice: "Brock, you're such a pervert!") Ash walked to the desk and said: "I'm sorry, Sister Joy... He ment that we are looking for a room." Joy: "Sure, we have a big one free, so you all will be fit in it perfectly!" Ash: "Thank you, Sister Joy!" And he walked to Misty, May and Brock, and saw that Misty was trying to convince Brock with the fact that he never would get a girlfriend when he kept acting like that. Because each time when he tried to flirt with a girl, the girls always looked like he was a raper or something! (Yep, I know that wasn't nice, but hey, don't overreact! It's just a fic! ^_~) (Edit: Didn't I tell you the author of this fic is ****ing crazy? And still some people like her. How does she do that?) He walked over to his friends and showed them the key and said: "We have a room, guys!" Brock looked relieved because he could finally change the subject, and said: "Great Ash! Shall we go and check the room, and look who is gonna sleep where? Everyone agreed and so they went to the room and looked around..."  
  
May went straight to the bathroom and yelled: "Hey guys, We even have a bathtub!" Misty expressed a blessed sigh of relief and said:"Wonderful, then I can finally wash all the dust from my body." Brock examined the kitchen and began to cook their supper. Ash threw his backpack and himself on the couch and looked around him. It was a really big room, almost an hotelsuite. Misty still stood in the middle of the room and looked at Ash, and said: "It's seems just as big as the Cerulean Gym!" Ash: "Yeah, it's not bad! Maybe we can stay here for a couple of day's, and take a little rest." Misty looked happy and said: "That's a good idea, Ash!" May came out of the bathroom and asked: "Did you just said that we are gonna stay here for a little while?" Ash nodded and Brock shouted: "Hey, shall I cook Japanese tonight?" Everyone agreed and Pikachu jumped on the kitchen unit and began to 'talk' to Brock: PikaPika Pikachu pika Pi." Brock laughed and said: "Yes, Pikachu, you will get an extra bottle of Ketchup!" Everyone laughed about it...  
  
After the dinner, when Ash and May had done the dishes and when Misty had taken a shower and Brock had fed all the Pokemon, May took a bath and Brock gained to the mart to fill their supplies. Ash was watching TV, and Misty sat on the couch across him, and played with Togepi. After the program that Ash had been watching came to it's end, he looked at her... She was wearing a long blue bathrope, and her hair was down. It almost reached her bottom, and was still halfwet. She felt his glare and turned her head almost 90 degrees, and looked back at him. When their eyes met, they gazed at each other, both not knowing why, but it seemed like they were lost in each others glare. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped on the couch and broke the enchantment. Ash stroke the Pokemon over his back and asked: "Everythings alright, Pikapal?" "PikaPika!" ("Yes!!") Ash grinned to his little friend and then looked across him, but Misty was again playing with Togepi and ignored his look this time. Brock came into the room and said: "I'm back from the store and our supplies are filled again!" Ash: "That's great, Brock!" Brock jawned and said: "Well, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted! I'll see you two in the morning!" and he walked over to the bedroom. Misty and Ash wished him sweet dreams and he grinned and muttered: "That'll be OK..." He closed the door and found out that May was already asleep. As soon as his head touched his pillow, he closed his eyes and also fell asleep...  
  
Misty and Ash were still watching the TV, and when they looked at the screen, Misty gazed to Ash and thought by herself: "It's weird, but when I'm on the road with Ash, I don't miss my family or my sisters.  
It doesn't matter where we are, or what we are doing...  
It doesn't matter if we are sleeping in a tent, or sleep in a room in a Pokemon center..." She looked at Ash who didn't notice that she stared at him, and thought...  
"I can't miss him... He's my family now, and as long as I'm with him... I'm home..."  
  
To be continued  
---  
That's all folks! Well... for now, hahaha! : )  
This was a short chappie, but the next one will be much longer!   
And there will happen something very romantic between two persons!! (If you know what I mean! ; ) (Edit: Eeeew! Pervert!)   
Please review, cause I haven't got much reviews from the first few chapters!  
And if you will excuse me... I have to kill someone! (Editor sneaks away) 


	4. Against all odds

Disclaimer: No, I'm NOT the owner of Pokemon, blabla bla  
  
Before the story continues, I want to say that I loved the episode "Gotta Catch ya later". Ash was so sweet to Misty! Oh my GOD!!! But I was also very sad that they had to split up...  
  
(Edit: Here she wanted to introduce 'me', but for security-reasons I removed that part (In fact, I removed it because she has so much to tell about me it would have filled five pages!). I also didn't ask that from the author... so here is a warning for her: don't ever try that again *grabs a baseball-bat*)  
  
Anyway, on with the story:  
  
(Edit: ) = Editors Note  
  
==========================  
I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
==========================  
  
Chapter 4 - Against all odds  
----------------------------  
  
At eleven o' clock, Misty got up and grabbed Togepi (who was already sleeping). She looked at Ash and said: "I'm going to bed too, Ash." Ash turned off the television, stood up, and said to her: "Me too, I'm tired." They turned the lights off, and went to the bedroom. Ash turned the light on and looked into the room. There were four beds in it. Two on each side of the room. Brock and May slept on the left, so they had to sleep on the other two beds. Misty dropped her bathrope on the ground and the nightgown which she wore under it came into view. Ash went into the bathroom and quickly changed his clothes. When he came back he saw that Misty was lying in her bed on her belly.   
  
Ash crawled into his bed and turned the light off. (Edit: KISS HER! KISS HER! Make me MAD!) He laid down on his back and heard Misty whispering: "Goodnight, Ash..." Ash closed his eyes and whispered back: "Goodnight Misty... Sweet dreams..." (Edit: Weak! .)  
  
Hours later, Ash woke up and stared into the darkness... "Why did I wake up?" Ash asked himself. A big ray of light shined into the room. Ash turned himself on his belly and saw through the window a full moon and a blanket full of stars. In the moonlight, he saw Misty's face. She was sleeping on her side, and he heard the soft sound of her breath. He stood up, and walked to the balcony. (They sleep with the balcony doors open, because it was a very warm summernight ;) He could see the ocean, and felt a warm breeze playing with his hair.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard..." he thought. "I'm so happy that she's back, but so afraid that she's not going to stay with us, but that she will return to Cerulean City again... Maybe if I tell her... No, I can't... What if she say's that she doesn't love me... or worse... that she has a crush on somebody else! No, I can't do it... I would make a complete fool of myself! I have to realize that I have to ban her out of my head... and..."  
  
Suddenly, he heard a soft voice saying his name: "Ash." He looked to the left, and there she stood. He starled a bit, because he hadn't expected that she would've stand next to him at *this* hour. She looked at him with an examining look in her eyes and asked him: "Is something wrong, Ash? It's quite a strange time to go outside and to stand on a balcony". Ash thought about it and said: "Well, *you* are here too, and I couldn't sleep anymore..." Misty looked at the ocean and said: "Same to me... Too much thinking about a few things, but nothing really important..." She looked at his face again and asked: "And what about you?" Now it was Ash's turn to stare into the darkness. He said: "Nothing to be worried about either".  
  
Misty silently looked at him for a few seconds, and said: "I know you, Ash, and I feel that there is something going on in your mind... and I know I'm right. Do you want to talk about it?". Ash looked into the depth of the stars and asked softly: "Are you afraid of something, Misty?"  
  
She thought about it for a couple of seconds, then looked at him and said: "Off course I am! Bugs, and ghost and that sort of stuff..." Ash looked at her for a few seconds and said: "That's not what I mean. I mean like when you're afraid of losing someone..." He looked into her eyes (Thank GOD that if was full moon!!) and she felt that *that* had been his problem, so she looked at him and said: "Yes, I know that kind of feeling, but why are you thinking about it, Ash?" He again looked at the ocean and said: "I don't know..." She looked at him and knew this was his sensitive side, wich he didn't show very often...  
  
Suddenly she knew what he ment. She looked at him sharply, and whispered: "Are you afraid of.... losing me?" He didn't say anything, but looked straight to the sea. Misty saw the tears in his eyes wich he tried to hide, and she knew that he had given her the answer already, by showing her his tears. She laid her arm on his shoulder and turned him to her and hugged him at the same time she put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her back, and held her close to him. Then she lifted her head up, and looked straight into his eyes. They were still holding each other and she whispered: "I don't leave you, Ash. I will always stand next to you. We have been through many things together, and I have missed you so much..."  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder, and when he did the same, he whispered: "I know... I'm sorry... I've really missed you too... Travelling with Brock and May is good, but it was not the same... Sometimes I felt loneliness..." Misty held him closer against her and said: "It's OK... We both are here now..." She lifted her head and they looked deeply in each others eyes.  
  
(Are you on the edge of your seat now?? Shall I quit?? Muhahaha : )  
  
(Edit: Yes, please! Your writing is killing me! *gets hit by his own baseball-bat*)   
  
On with the show.  
  
They were quiet for a moment. Suddenly, Ash opened his mouth, ready to say something, but Misty laid her finger against his lips and whispered: "Ssshhht... Don't speak..." They looked straight into each others eyes and they moved closer to the other... Then... Ash came closer to her with his face and suddenly, before she knew what he was going to do... He kissed her... His touch felt very warm and tender, and they both closed their eyes automatically. After a few moments, he drawed back and looked deep into her eyes, to find her reaction. She had a surprised look on her face and she seemed to be speechless. But then they both leaned forward and kissed each other.   
  
(Ah, melt, MELT!!) They were both very careful and tender. When they stopped they still held each other in their arms... While they looked into each others eyes, they both didn't know what to say... Then Misty turned her eyes away from him. Ash noticed it and asked with a soft voice: "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Misty shook her head, and whispered: "No, it's just..." She didn't finish her sentence, so Ash laid his hand under her chin and turned her head so that he could look into her eyes. He saw a sad look in them and became frightened. Ash: "What is it?" Misty looked him deeply into his eyes and said "I love you, Ash... I loved you right from the start, but... I didn't knew if you loved me too. And we were always fighting..." Ash pulled her close to him and said: "I know... It's OK. I love you too... I quess that I felt the same way like you did all those times... in all those years..." She laid her head on his shoulder again and he stroked her hair.  
  
They stood like that for a long time. Suddenly Ash lifted up his head and looked into her eyes. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered: "We have to go back to sleep... It's very late." Misty nodded and they walked hand in hand back into the bedroom.  
  
When they were at Misty's bed, she climbed on her bed and sat down on her knees.. Ash stood at the side of the bed and wanted to give her a goodnight kiss but she grabbed his left hand again and whispered softly: "Come here..." Ash looked a little bit nervous around him and whispered: "We have to go to sleep, Misty". Misty was still sitting on her knees. She put her hands om his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. He put his arms around her waist and whispered: "What do you want?" She kissed him gently on his lips and said: "I want you to hold me tonight..."  
  
So they were both in her bed. Ash was lying on his back while Misty laid on her leftside with her head on his chest. He held his arms around her. She listened to his strong heartbeat while he was playing with her long hair. After a while, they both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Ash was the first one who woke up. He yawned and felt almost immediatly a strange feeling at his right side. He looked at his right and saw Misty lying against him. She slept on her left side and looked so peacefully... He looked at her for a while and kissed her on her forehead. She was so beautiful. Last night she had said that she loved him... and they had kissed... At that moment he had thought that *that* had been the most beautiful moment of his life... But now he knew that that wasn't true... The most beautiful moment of his life was this: Waking up in the early morning, and see the most important person of his life lying next to him...  
  
The girl of his dreams...  
His first and only love...  
Misty...  
  
* Lying close to you,   
  feeling your heart beating   
         And I wonder what you're dreaming,  
         wonder if it's me you see in  
  And then I kiss your eyes,   
  and thank God, we're together  
         I just wanna stay with you,  
         in this moment forever  
  Forever and ever... *  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was it. Chapter four is finished!   
And it was sooooo romantic! They kissed. Finally! (Edit: *snif* *snif*... No comment... *cries*)  
What will the others say when they wake up and see Ash & Misty lying in one bed?  
And what will May do?  
You read it all in the upcoming chapters!!  
Please review this chapter, because this one is very important to me and I wanna know how you feel about it!  
Please REVIEW!!!   
Thank you! 


End file.
